The Trials of the Pendant 1: The PKMN Super Bowl
by pokeplayer984
Summary: COMPLETED! A powerful pendant is found. A tournament is thrown. And evil seeks to use the pendant. Who will gain control of the power?
1. Prolouge

This was the first fanfic I made, despite the fact that I first posted Misty's Miracle here.

This fanfic was made originally at as a blooper side story, but was remade into a fanfic. So I'm not really breaking the rules when you think about it.

It was actually made before Ru/Sa came out in Japan. Which was a few years before I started Misty's Miracle.

Note also that this story is a trilogy. This is Part 1: The Pokemon Super Bowl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the charcters except for Jonathan, he is my own creation and idea.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The Trials of the Pendant**

**The Pokemon Super Bowl**

**Prologue**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the First Annual Pokemon Super Bowl!" Said an announcer, with brown hair and glasses, from his place up at the top of the stadium. "I am your host, Jonathan. Coming to you live from the Indigo Plateau. We have gathered the strongest and most powerful pokemon in the world. The prize is this!"

He shows a mysterious black pendant.

"I found this rare one of a kind pendant when I was exploring with an archeologist. According to the carvings on the wall, this mysterious black pendant was made to hold a power that all the pokemon in the world fought over. It is also said that only the most powerful pokemon can wield its very power, so we have gathered the most powerful pokemon in the world, to compete for this power! They have come from all over the globe of their own free will." He said as he explained everything.

"Now, as a look for you fans who are watching this on your television, he are the competitors who will be competing!"

A screen then shows up from behind the announcer.

"The pokemon have been split up into teams. On the Red/Blue/Yellow side is, Dragonite," A huge orange dragon appeared on the screen. "Zapdos," A large yellow bird with spiky wings appeared next. "Articuno," A blue bird that was the same size as Zapdos appeared. "Moltres," A huge red bird appeared. "Mew," A small pink pokemon with a cat-like head, a dog-like body and a silky flowing tail appeared. "And Mewtwo!" A six-foot tall pokemon that had a near human face appeared. He was white skinned with a purple belly, and a tail that was long and purple appeared.

"And, on the Gold/Silver/Crystal side is, Raikou," A tiger pokemon appeared. "Suicune," A goat like pokemon appeared. "Entei," A dog like creature with braces on its ankles appeared. "Celebi," a green pixie like creature appeared. "Lugia," A giant silver colored bird with a fish like tail appeared. "And Ho-oh!" A giant phoenix that reflected the seven colors of the rainbow appeared.

He then turned back to the television screen.

"Here are the rules. The pokemon will be split up into one-on-one battles. There is no time limit. The pokemon who is left standing moves on to the next round. However, just because you are the last pokemon standing, doesn't mean you'll win the prize. Your overall team score will have to be more in order to win it. The point system works like this... For every successful hit you make, you get one point. For every win, you get seven points, and if there is any unsportsmanlike conduct going around, you will lose four points."

He then turned back to the screen.

"Now, by complete random, let's pair up the players!" The screen starts flashing all of the pokemon in different places. They all stop at the same time and the matches are chosen.

"So the match-ups are Zapdos vs. Raikou, Articuno vs. Suicune, Moltres vs. Entei, Dragonite vs. Celebi, Lugia vs. Mew, and Ho-oh vs. Mewtwo! Now, at complete random, the order of the matches will be chosen."

Once again, the pokemon flashed all over the screen. Soon, the order of the battles was chosen.

"The first match has been chosen folks. It's Zapdos vs. Raikou! A match between two electric pokemon? This is going to be incredible folks! I suggest you don't miss it!"

End Prologue  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Intresting, no?

Don't worry, the main heroes and villians will be shown in the next chapter.

Please review.


	2. Zapdos vs Raikou

Now, before I continue, I will warn you all the chapters are short, but for a good reason.

At the place where this was originally made (GameFAQs) there was a limit of 4096 charcters to work with. So please, forgive me for the short length.

Luckily though, some of the chapters were hidden from GameFAQs for reasons I have yet to reveal.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the charcters in it except Jonathan. He is my own creation and idea.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 1**

**Zapdos vs. Raikou**

"Mew..." Mewtwo started to Mew.

"What is it?" Mew asked.

"I sense an evil here!"

"What do you think its purpose is?"

"I'm sure it has to do with the pendant. I just wonder what it wants to use that power for?"

"Doesn't matter what it is, we have to stop it!"

"I'm also curious as to what could drive a pokemon to use it for evil?" Mewtwo thought to himself.

"My master," Celebi thought to himself. "I promise you, for all the evil things that humans did to you, I will avenge you. With that pendant, I'll be able to destroy this planet, and revenge will be yours!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jonathan blared to the audience. "The first match is about to begin! Let me direct you to the center of the field for the first match."

The field is shown to be quite an ordinary one. The only major change, is that it isn't marked at all, except right at the middle, where you can see the shape of a pokeball.

"On the Red/Blue/Yellow side, it's Zapdos!" Zapdos came out to the field from where it was resting. It stopped on one side of the center of the field. "And on the Gold/Silver/Crystal side, it's Raikou!" Raikou came out and stood on the other side of the field, facing it's opponent. Both showed great determination in their eyes. "When the bell rings, the match begins. Also remember, you only earn the points if you win! And of course, just in case, we have a medical team standing by."

A bunch of Egg-shaped pokemon, Chansey and Blissey, wait for their cue while watching the match. Behind them are a bunch of stretchers in many different sizes. There is also alot of medical equipment behind them. Machamp and Machoke, first having four arms the second having two, both looking like strong muscle men, are present as well, ready to help with the heavy patients.

The bell sounded and the pokemon attacked.

Raikou charged at Zapdos, which dodged by flying up into the air, narrowly missing the sharp fangs. Zapdos then launched a stream of lightning right at Raikou. The attack hit. Raikou felt a bit phased by the attack, but shook it off nonetheless. Raikou then launched it's own stream of electricity right at Zapdos. Zapdos countered with it's own electrical attack, both attacks collided and an explosion emitted from them.

"Whoa! First a Crunch attack, which was dodged. Then thunderbolts galore? This is incredible folks!" Jonathan said, giving the play by play. He then saw something. "Wait, what attack is that which Raikou is doing?"

A bunch of small white orbs surrounded Raikou. It then launched the many orbs right at Zapdos. Zapdos launched several streams of lightning to try and stop the orbs. However, some of the orbs hit Zapdos, which upon impact, erupted into glittering blue sparkles. Zapdos felt pain from each of the orbs that hit.

Jonathan is looking through a little book that says, "Pokemon Attacks for Dummies." "Oh, it turns out that the move that Raikou just used was Hidden Power, which can be a different type and power. Which depends on the pokemon present using it, and from what I saw, I can tell you it was ice type and it was quite strong!" He said explaining the attack.

After the last orb hit, Zapdos fell to the ground and hit it hard. It then got back up slowly. While it was getting up, Raikou charged at it and dug the sharp fangs right into the neck of the electric bird. Zapdos screeched in pain and fell, unable to move.

"Zapdos is unable to battle, Raikou wins!" The official judge announced giving Raikou the victory.

"Unbelievable, looks like that Crunch attack in the right place gave it the win!" Jonathan said.

Raikou roared in triumph. Several Machamp and Blissey came out to the field with a large stretcher. They then put Zapdos onto the stretcher and carried it off to the nearest pokemon center. Raikou then left the field, rather proud of its victory.

"Well, that now puts the score, Gold/Silver/Crystal, nine. Red/Blue/Yellow, zero. Now, once again, random choice for the next match!" Jonathan said.

The next match-up soon appears right behind him.

"It's Articuno vs. Suicune! I wonder how well that water type will do. My vote is for Suicune, but those Ice attacks could very will end it quickly for that water type. I suggest you don't miss it!"

---End Chapter 1---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So now you know the heroes and villians.

Wonder what happened to Celebi's master? You'll just have to wait and see.

As for now, please review.


	3. Suicune vs Articuno

Okay, sorry about not updating in a while. I got depressed about something off topic and didn't feel much like updating. However, I'll be updating more from now on. Most likely daily.

Now, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 2

Suicune vs. Articuno

"Raikou's victory has brought me one step closer to gaining the power I need to avenge my master." Celebi thought to himself. "I promise you, for what humans did to you, I will avenge you!"

"Ladies and Gentleman! The second match of the Pokemon Super Bowl is about to begin!" Jonathan said to the audience. "First, from the Red/Blue/Yellow side, it's Articuno!"

The blue bird step out onto the field, determination in its eyes.

"And now, from the Gold/Silver/Crystal side, it's Suicune!"

Determination in its eyes, Suicune steps onto the field, facing it's opponent.

"Remember, once the bell sounds, the match will begin!"

The bell sounds, and the pokemon attack.

Articuno flies up into the air, while Suicune stands still on the field. Articuno then flaps its wings and a bunch of shards of ice come towards Suicune. Suicune narrowly dodges the many shards of ice.

"It seems Suicune didn't move at first, because it was waiting for Articuno to make the first move. Which was Blizzard, which Suicune dodged with ease!" Jonathan explained.

Suicune then launches a blue beam from its mouth at Articuno. Articuno countered with a blue beam of it's own. The attacks collided, and an explosion emitted from the attacks.

"Both of the pokemon launched their Ice Beam attacks, but it seems that they were both canceled out!"

Suddenly, the blue smoke that covered the field disappeared, but amazingly, the entire field had become frozen from the explosion.

"Unbelievable! It's seems that the coldness from those attacks somehow froze the field!"

Articuno then launched another blue beam right at Suicune. Suicune tried to run on the slippery field, but it easily fell. Struggling to move anywhere on the icy surface, Suicune was hit by the blue beam and was encased in a block of ice.

"Uh-oh! Looks like Suicune is in trouble folks! That Ice Beam has frozen Suicune rock solid. And, according to the rules, if Suicune can't get itself out of the ice within one minute, it is automatically disqualified, and the match goes to Articuno."

Raikou and Entei roar at their companion, encouraging it to break out.

"45 seconds remaining." The judge says, looking at his watch.

Raikou and Entei keep trying to encourage it to get out, but it still can't seem to break free.

"30 seconds."

"Come on! Get out of that thing!" Celebi shouts out. "You can do it!"

"15 seconds."

The pokemon continue to encourage Suicune to get out, but it still can't get out.

"5 seconds."

The pokemon yell one last time.

"Suicune is disqualified! Articuno is the winner!"

Suicune's entire team is disappointed by the loss.

Articuno caws in triumph. The medical team of Machoke quickly rush onto the field and carry the frozen Suicune to the nearest pokemon center to be thawed out.

"That was quite a match! That win puts the Red/Blue/Yellow team on the board with eight points. So now, the score is Gold/Silver/Crystal, nine. Red/Blue/Yellow, eight." Jonathan announced as the score was shown at the bottom of the screen.

"The next match is..." The screen randomly chooses the next match. "Entei vs. Moltres! Two fire pokemon fighting for their pride, I suggest you don't miss this one!"

---End Chapter 2---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Remember, the length is short, based on the fact that where I originally created it, there was a limit of 4096 charcters per post to work with. So please forgive me for the small amount of space I had to work with at the time.

Anyways, I expect to get the next update done tomorrow.

Until then, please review.


	4. Moltres vs Entei

Okay, here's the next one.

Note: You might be a bit surprised by who's talking in this one.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3

Moltres vs. Entei

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the one field being covered in ice, there will be no battles participating here until the field is thawed out." Jonathan said.

The audience groans and mutters.

"Don't worry folks, we have set up a second field not too far from here. If you will just follow security..."

The entire audience runs very quickly out of the stadium, literally knocking down the whole security staff of cops in the process.

Jonathan sweatdrops. "Uh, okay! I'll meet ya all there then."

An hour later, everyone arrived at the new battlefield.

It was pretty much like the other field when it was unfrozen, it just had a bunch of stone pillars coming out of the ground instead.

"Okay, we are now back, and the next match is about to begin! On the Red/Blue/Yellow side, it's Moltres!"

Moltres flew onto one of the pillars and waited for it's opponent.

"And, on the Gold/Silver/Crystal side, it's Entei!"

Entei moved from the bottom of the pillars to the top of them, by using the sides to quickly jump up higher each time. He then landed on top of one of the stone pillars and faced it's opponent. Both pokemon showed great determination in their eyes.

"You're going down, tough guy!" Entei thought to himself.

Mewtwo noticed the great determination in their eyes. "Whoa! I can tell that they have their pride on the line. There's definately gonna be no backing down this match."

The bell rings and the match begins.

Entei starts by charging up a huge fireball and launches it at Moltres. Moltres flys into the air, easily dodging it, while the fireball hits the pillar it was on, making the pillar partly collapse.

"Whoa! If I'm not mistakened, that was Entei's Fire Blast attack, and I can tell, that was pretty powerful." Jonathan said.

Moltres then launched a powerful stream of orange flames right at Entei. Entei countered with another charged up fireball. The attacks collided and an explosion emitted from the collision.

"A Flamethrower from Moltres and another Fire Blast from Entei."

Moltres could hardly see a thing, and then, without warning, a bunch of stars suddenly hit Moltres.

"Unbelieveable! From the cover of smoke, Entei launched a Swift attack!"

Moltres stopped itself right near the top level of the pillars, and started flying right back up. Entei quickly ran right into Moltres, and hit it head first in the midsection. Both bodies went flying right into a stone pillar and Moltres fell and hit the bottom of the field hard, while Entei landed safely on all fours.

"Whoa! Looks like that Headbutt might've done it for Moltres."

Moltres then slowly got up.

"Wait a minute, looks like Moltres is getting up!"

"Why struggle? It's over!" Entei said.

Entei then launched another fireball right at Moltres. The attack hit, and Moltres, letting out an ear shattering caw, fell to the ground, unable to even move.

"Moltres is unable to battle! Entei wins!" The judge announced.

"And there you have it folks! Entei has won the third match of The Pokemon Super Bowl!"

A medical team of Machamp come in with a very large strecher and put Moltres onto it. They then carry Moltres off to the Pokemon Center.

"Now, with that win, Entei has earned ten points for his team, thus make the score, Gold/Silver/Crystal, nineteen. Red/Blue/Yellow, eight. Now, next match up..."

The next matchup appeared on the screen.

"It's Dragonite vs Celebi! I wonder how well that gaurdian of the forest will do against such a pokemon with such a wide movepool? I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna miss this match!"

---End Chapter 3---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, so you get to see the villian in action next time. You might be a bit surprised at his amazing abilities.

Anyways, please review.


	5. Celebi vs Dragonite

Okay, sorry this is so late. I'll try my best to make up for it.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 4**

**Celebi vs. Dragonite**

"Well, looks like it's my turn!" Celebi thought to himself. "I made a promise that I would avenge my master, and I am gonna keep that promise, by destroying this very planet, that is home to the very beings that took my master away! I promise you my master, you will be avenged!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have just gotten word that the original field will won't be unfrozen until the entire event is over. So that means that the pokemon will have to battle at this field from now on! Now, get ready, the fourth match of the Pokemon Super Bowl is about to begin! On the Red/Blue/Yellow side, it's Dragonite!"

The orange dragon flew onto one of the pillars and waited for it's opponent.

"And, on the Gold/Silver/Crystal side, it's Celebi!"

The pixie like creature moved out onto the field and stopped in midair, hovering in front of his opponent. Celebi smiled evilly at the dragon pokemon. Dragonite just gave Celebi a simple "humph" and didn't even look at it.

"What? Does he think that just because he has the advantage, that he will win? He is sadly mistakened!" Celebi thought to himself. "My master taught me one thing about advantages and disadvantages. 'The advantage doesn't always win. In the end, it all depends on what moves the players make.' He may have the advantage, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Like my special power, which only high level Celebi can hold. I can see into the future. It's just sad that I couldn't develop such a power before my master was taken away from me, perhaps then I could've saved my master. As for now, let's just see how well I can use it."

The bell rings, and the match begins.

"Let's see what he's going to do!" Celebi closed his eyes and focused his power on Dragonite. An image then appeared in his mind. "Hmm, an Ice beam! Humph! How predictable! He knows that an Ice Beam will do me in. I've got just the move to turn the tables on him greatly!"

Celebi opened his eyes just in time to see Dragonite fire a blue beam right at him. Celebi smiled evilly, and put his hands up in front of the attack. A blue aura surrounded him, and the attack stopped right in front of him.

"Whoa! It appears that Celebi has stopped the Ice Beam that would've easily defeated him! I never knew that Celebi could hold a Psychic attack that powerful!" Jonathan said.

Even though he would've felt the coldness of the attack, due to his master's training, he was hardly able to feel cold at all. He then launched the beam right back at Dragonite. The beam hit Dragonite, and it felt extreme pain. It then fell from the sky.

"Wow! The Ice Beam attack was returned right back to Dragonite! Combined with a Psychic attack, I don't see how it can keep battling after that!"

Dragonite then, after landing on one of the pillars, got up, and stared angrily at Celebi.

"Looks like he's still going folks!"

"So, you still have some fight left in you? Well, after this move, I think you will easily be beaten." Celebi thought as he activated his power once again. "Let's see what he plans to do next!" An image appeared in Celebi's mind. "A Flamethrower. I get it! He is expecting me to use my Psychic powers again, that way; he'll be warmed up from the attack that hit him. Well, I've got a surprise for him! These stone pillars are just what I need, to activate an attack, that will finish him for good!"

Dragonite then flew up into the air and, as Celebi predicted, launched a stream of flames right at him. Celebi then concentrated his power on one of the stone pillars. The pillar then floated up into the air and blocked the on coming flames.

Jonathan is once again looking at the book; "Pokemon Attacks for Dummies." "Well, according to this, the attack that Celebi used to block the Flamethrower was Ancientpower. Which is a very decent rock-type move."

Celebi then launched the stone pillar right at Dragonite. Dragonite tried it's hardest to push the pillar back with it's flames, but to no avail. The pillar hit Dragonite, and it fell and landed hard on the ground. Dragonite was unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Celebi wins!" The judge announced.

"Humph! Too easy!" Celebi thought to himself.

"In shocking display of great skill, Celebi was able to beat Dragonite and move on to the next round!"

A medical team of Chansey and Machoke come out and carry off Dragonite to the Pokemon Center.

Celebi hears the audience cheer for him as he leaves the field. "Go ahead and cheer for me now, humans! For soon, there will be nothing to cheer about. I will avenge you my master. I promise you that, and you taught me to never break my promises."

"With that win, the Gold/Silver/Crystal team has gained a huge lead! The score is now, Gold/Silver/Crystal, twenty-eight. Red/Blue/Yellow, eight."

Mewtwo let's out a sigh. "Looks like our only chance of stopping the evil is if me and Mew win our matches. I think I know who the evil is, but I have to make sure it's him." He thought to himself.

"Now, the next match will be..." The next match-up appeared on the screen right behind him. "Lugia vs. Mew! I don't know about you folks, but I say this one is going to be too close to call. I suggest you don't miss it!"

---End Chapter 4---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There you go! Now you know why Celebi's gonna be so tough to beat.

Next chapter hopefully tomorrow.

Until then, please review.


	6. Lugia vs Mew

Okay, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 5**

**Lugia vs. Mew**

"Mewtwo said that there was an evil here, but who is it, and where is it coming from?" Mew asked herself. "I can't tell who it is, but for now, I've got to focus on this match. If Mewtwo and me don't win, we may not be able to stop this evil. We have to stop it! In order to save this world, we have to win!"

"Ladies and gentleman, the fifth match of The Pokemon Super Bowl is about to begin!" Jonathan said. "On the Red/Blue/Yellow side it's, Mew!"

Mew came out onto the field and hovered above the pillars, ready to battle.

"And on the Gold/Silver/Crystal side it's, Lugia!"

Lugia landed on one of the pillars, ready to battle as well. From the size difference, it looked like, if given the chance, Lugia could get rid of Mew in one gulp. However, the huge size didn't even seem to phase Mew, as if it didn't seem to matter.

The bell rang, and the battle began.

Lugia started by launching a yellow stream of electricity right at Mew. Mew quickly teleported out of the way.

"Whoa! Mew dodged that Thunderbolt with Teleport, but where did it go?" Jonathan asked, since he couldn't tell where Mew was.

Lugia looked around all over, but couldn't find any trace of Mew. Then from below it, a blue light appeared, and Lugia was launched into the air by a blue beam that came from where the light appeared.

"Wow! Mew teleported underneath Lugia and so that it could launch an Ice Beam without being noticed."

Lugia quickly moves itself off of the beam and launches an arrow like beam of wind right at Mew. Mew quickly dodges it by teleporting out of the way.

"Mew used another Teleport, this time to dodge an Aeroblast attack, which is Lugia's most powerful attack!" Jonathan said as he looked through the book, "Pokemon Attacks for Dummies" again.

Mew then appeared right behind Lugia and quickly launched a yellow stream of electricity right at it.

"A thunderbolt, that seemed to be completely unnoticed by Lugia once again!"

"One more attack should do it." Mew thought to herself.

Lugia was having a hard time moving, it was as if the Thunderbolt had made it unable to move.

"Looks like that Thunderbolt paralyzed Lugia, and this is quite a bad place for it to get paralyzed."

Mew lets out a gasp as she realizes something. "This is my chance!"

Mew then concentrated all the power she had and launched a black ball right at the paralyzed Lugia. The attack hit, and Lugia went down.

"Looks like that Shadow Ball attack might've ended it for Lugia."

Lugia tries to get up, but then falls back down, unable to move.

"Lugia is unable to battle! Mew wins!" The judge announces.

"And Mew has triumphed over Lugia! That was quite a win for such a little guy. I guess even in a match like this, size hardly seems to matter."

The entire medical team rushes onto the field, and, unable to put Lugia onto any stretcher that they have, rushes the defeated pokemon to the Pokemon Center.

"I wonder how they're going to get that huge thing through the door?" Mew joked to herself.

"So with that win, the score is now, Gold/Silver/Crystal, twenty-eight. Red/Blue/Yellow, eighteen. That now leaves the next match, Mewtwo vs. Ho-oh!"

The next match appeared on the screen.

"I have been informed that these two are indeed rivals. I wonder who is going to win this long awaited feud. I suggest you don't miss this heated battle."

---End Chapter 5---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there's chapter 5.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


	7. Mewtwo vs Ho oh

Terribly sorry for taking so terribly long, I must be a terrible person! (j/k!)

Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 6**

**Mewtwo vs. Ho-oh**

"Hmm, strange. I feel that soon, Mew might be in great danger, but why am I sensing this?" Mewtwo thought to himself. "I guess it's one of the many things you feel when you're in love with someone. I love her so much. In fact," he looks down at the ring he is wearing and smiles. "I'm married to her. I wonder what this evil is. The contestants have been narrowed down, and I still sense the evil. Could it be? Celebi?" His thoughts were then interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The next match of The Pokemon Super Bowl is about to begin!" Jonathan said.

"Oh, that's my cue!" Mewtwo thought and he headed out onto the field.

"On the Red/Blue/Yellow side it's, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo floated over the field and landed on one of the remaining pillars that were present. There weren't many left due to the battles that they were having. At the rate it was going, there was probably not going to be anymore by the time the final battle got underway.

"And on the Gold/Silver/Crystal side it's, Ho-oh!"

The mighty phoenix made his entrance from above the stadium and landed on one of the pillars. They both stared angrily at eachother. They have had a long time dispute and were both rivals and enemies. Ho-oh believed that since Mewtwo was created by man, that he isn't a pokemon, and Mewtwo often believed that he was a pokemon, but he often wondered how he could prove Ho-oh wrong.

When Mewtwo married Mew, Ho-oh was against it, and a battle broke out between Ho-oh and Mewtwo. Mewtwo won the battle, and won the bet of that if he won, the marriage would be allowed, and Ho-oh would leave them alone and let them do what they want together. Ho-oh tried to stop the marriage from happening, but due to underestimating Mewtwo's power, he lost the match. This time, he would make sure that he goes down. He wasn't leaving anything to chance.

The bell rings, and the match begins.

Mewtwo closed his ball like fingers and charged right at Ho-oh. Ho-oh flew up into the air and dodged the punches that were coming for him.

"Looks like Ho-oh dodged that Mega Punch!" Jonathan said.

"I wish he would shut the hell up!" Mewtwo thought to himself.

Ho-oh then launched a stream of flames from the air right at Mewtwo. Mewtwo then put his hand up and made the attack stop right in front of him. He purposefully launched it aside, and made it go towards where Jonathan was.

The attack hit Jonathan and he was burnt to a crisp.

"Oops!" Mewtwo said in a sarcastic tone, smiling a bit. The judges believed it to be an accident and didn't charge him for unsportsmanlike conduct.

A medical team of human males came in and carried Jonathan off to the nearest hospital. They soon brought in a new announcer, a woman with red hair in a side ponytail fashion.

"Hello! I am Misty from the Cerulean Gym! I'll be taking over for Jonathan while he is being taken care of." The red-haired girl, known now as Misty, said. "It looks like that Sacred Fire attack might've done it in for Jonathan. Now let's get back to the match folks!"

Misty was only taking up the job part-time. She still found time to hang out with her friends and train her water pokemon. She was just doing the job for the money. She was even going out with one of her friends. People said that there might be something going on with them, but they didn't want them to know that.

Back at the match, Mewtwo launched a black ball right at Ho-oh, which he dodged.

"Looks like Ho-oh dodged that Shadow Ball."

Mewtwo kept throwing more black balls at Ho-oh, and Ho-oh kept dodging them.

"Looks like Mewtwo's not scoring any hits today folks!"

"I think I'll leave her alone. She is kinda cute, and she is a friend after all." Mewtwo thought to himself.

Eventually, Mewtwo was able to hit Ho-oh with one of his black ball attacks, and Ho-oh fell. He stopped right in-between four pillars and started flying his way up.

"Perfect!" Mewtwo thought to himself.

Mewtwo then floated right above where Ho-oh was flying out and launched a stream of electricity right at Ho-oh. Unable to dodge it, Ho-oh took the full force of the hit.

"Looks like Ho-oh got hit hard with that Thunderbolt!" Misty said.

Ho-oh hit the ground hard. Mewtwo then floated down to the ground and looked at Ho-oh. Ho-oh started to get up. Mewtwo then smiled. He used his psychic powers and then threw pillar after pillar after pillar onto Ho-oh until he was buried in them. In all, he had thrown seven pillars onto him.

"Ouch! I don't know about you, but I think that might've done it for Ho-oh!"

Everyone looked at the field, and there were no more pillars around. The field was now completely plain with what appeared to be a few boulders around. Ho-oh popped his head out of the rubble and fainted from the many attacks.

"Ho-oh is unable to battle! Mewtwo wins!" The judge said.

"He was always a bit weak due to how much time he spends creating things." Mewtwo thought to himself, not being surprised by the easy victory.

"And there you have it! Mewtwo has triumphed over the rival battle against Ho-oh! With that win, the Red/Blue/Yellow team has pulled into the lead!" The scoreboard appeared right behind Misty, showing that Red/Blue/Yellow was indeed in the lead. "The score is now, Red/Blue/Yellow, thirty-four. Gold/Silver/Crystal, twenty-eight. That's it for today! Tomorrow, we begin selecting the match-up for the six final players!"

---End Chapter 6---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there you go!

Now, next chapter, we'll go away from the matches and get to know several of the charcters better. Oh, and I'm sure you spotted the main shipping by now.

Anyways, please review.


	8. Great Secrets Revealed

Okay, now it's time for a filler chapter. Yep, no battles this time.

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 7

Great Secrets Revealed

With the first day of the battles over, the remaining contestants left the stadium to rest up for the big tough battles of tomorrow. In total, there was going to be six more match-ups at the most, and one of them might have to battle three times that day.

The rules were very strict about one thing, if the entire team was ever completely knocked out for any reason, then their opponent automatically wins, regardless of points, and the remaining members of the team would battle against eachother for the pendant.

That was one thing that was concerning Mew. She hadn't been feeling well all day, but when she checked herself out, she found no indication of her actually being sick. She wondered what was wrong with her. So, she decided to check herself into the Pokemon Center, and find out what's wrong.

As soon as she came to the Pokemon Center, she easily found out how they got Lugia in, because she saw that construction workers were busy putting back together the front entrance of the Pokemon Center. That and she asked what had happened.

She went into the Pokemon Center and saw Nurse Joy busy at her computer. She floated over to where Nurse Joy was and waited patiently in front of the desk, waiting to see if she noticed her.

Nurse Joy immediately looked up, and saw Mew in front of her. "Oh, hi Mew!" She said in a kind tone. "How are you today?"

"Um, well see, that's the reason why I came over." Mew said. "You see, I haven't been feeling well at all today, but when I checked myself out, I found nothing to be wrong with me, yet strangely, I don't feel well. So I was wondering if you could give me a quick check-up?"

"Of course, Mew. Come right on in."

Nurse Joy soon led Mew to a private room, and they both sat down to talk.

"So, tell me what symptoms you have so far?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well, I've been lately having this constant weird feeling in my stomach. I don't feel like I have to vomit. I've already eaten, so it's not hunger. I'm married to Mewtwo and I only love him, so it's not Butterfrees (Butterflies) in the stomach, and I'm not stressed out about anything, so I'm not sure what the feeling could be." Mew explained.

Nurse Joy wrote down everything that she told her. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"Well, I also sometimes have this pain in my back, and a good rub doesn't seem to relieve it."

"Hmm." Nurse Joy checked over everything, and she had a little hunch about what was going on. "I think I know what it might be, but I have to make sure." She then turned to Mew. "I'm going to need a few samples from you to be sure."

"Samples?" Mew asked, a bit worried about others finding out about her.

"Don't worry, Mew. I'll get rid of the stuff as soon as I'm done with it, and destroy the file. Only you and me will know about this." Nurse Joy reassured her. "I give you my word."

Mew knew that she could easily trust Nurse Joy, so she gave her all the samples she needed from her. A few of them seemed unnecessary to Mew, but Nurse Joy reassured her that it was all needed in order to confirm her hunch.

"Okay, I'll be able to give you the results after the matches tomorrow." Nurse Joy told her.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Mew said and left.

She soon came out and saw Mewtwo, who seemed to be looking for something. Once he saw her, he seemed to stop looking.

"There you are!" He said. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You were looking for me?" She asked.

"Yes, I saw that you were acting strange all day, is anything wrong?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been feeling well. I just got a quick check up from Nurse Joy, and she won't be able to tell me if anything is wrong by late tomorrow."

"Mew, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to compete really badly. So I kept it secret, and with only one match, I knew I could get through it easily."

"Let's take a walk and talk."

"Okay."

Mew and Mewtwo take a walk around the city to talk about what was going on.

Meanwhile, underneath a tree, Celebi seems to be meditating. He soon sees an image of his past in his mind. He sees a lush forest, with much ripe fruit. He is playing with a man who is in his twenties and has brown hair. He seems rather happy with the man. Pokeballs are seen on the belt of the man, indicating that he was a trainer of some sort.

"Oh, my master." Celebi thinks to himself as he sees the images of his past.

We then see them looking at a tall thirty-year-old man, whose face is hidden in the shadows. He is holding a gun, and is threatening Celebi's trainer with it.

"Hand over the Celebi, now!" He said in a threatening tone.

"I would never give any of my pokemon to you! Not even Celebi!" His master said.

"I was hoping to do this the easy way!" The man cocked his gun.

Celebi immediately tackled the man, making the gun easily fly out of his hand. The man quickly let out one of his pokemon. Celebi could only see the hand of the pokemon that quickly slashed him down.

A gunshot was heard from Celebi's mind, and his master fell to the ground. Celebi saw the smoking gun in the stranger's hand. He then saw his master bleeding. He fell to the ground and cried.

"Now, come with me, Celebi!" The man said.

"No!" Celebi screamed as he used his psychic powers to blow the man away. He then quickly flew over his master. "Master!"

"Celebi." His master said weakly. "I'm glad he didn't get you."

"Please, don't go!" Celebi begged.

"Celebi, you were the best friend I ever had." He said, struggling to breathe.

"No, don't!"

A final breath escaped, and his master was dead. Celebi cried great tears of sorrow for his loss.

From underneath the tree, the meditating Celebi opened his eyes. "My master. I promise. I will avenge you!" He thought to himself.

Mew and Mewtwo are walking through the city. Many trainers who wanted to catch them were kept at bay. During the time of the competition, there was a strict law that no one could catch them. If anyone did, they would have their pokemon license taken away. Not only that, but they would also be sent to jail for the rest of their life.

While walking through the streets, Mewtwo turns to Mew. "You should've told me you weren't feeling well." He said.

"Don't worry, we'll know what's wrong with me soon enough." Mew decided to change the subject. "How are you so easily able to defeat Ho-oh?" Mew asked, curious.

"Ho-oh may be able to create pokemon, but he is not really our god. He is just portrayed as one by too many who have been led the wrong way. He only creates very few pokemon. Mainly Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Yet he is given law above everyone else. He is greatly untrained. Everything he is entitled to takes up alot of energy."

"Wait, if he is not our god, then who is?"

"Why, your ancestor." He said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"How do you know all this?"

"Let's just say that I treated him to a few drinks and he got way drunk and told me everything. That was back when we were friends, before he found out that I was created by man, and no longer saw me as a pokemon."

"So my ancestor, a Mew, is the one who really created us all?"

"Yes, all pokemon that are born originally come from her. However, I was created, so I myself am not sure if I am a pokemon. There's only one thing that is going to prove to Ho-oh that I am a pokemon, and I'm not sure if it will ever come."

"I don't want our marriage to be wasted for nothing. I married you because I love you, and I don't care what anyone says. You're a pokemon just like the rest of us in my eyes."

"Everyday I look at you, you remind me of why I married you. Not only love, but the way you cheer me up when I'm down." He gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear."

"It's getting late. We should get some rest."

They soon got to where they were staying and went to bed.

Mew lied there in her bed for a while before she went to sleep. During that time, she wondered if Mewtwo would ever be treated as a pokemon again, and if the proof that was needed would ever come. She soon closed her eyes and went to sleep.

---End Chapter 7---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

What is wrong with Mew? I won't reveal that yet.

Anyways, please review.


	9. Mew vs Celebi

Okay, I'm terribly, terribly sorry I haven't updated this. I'll try to remember to update it.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 8 

Mew vs. Celebi 

"Well folks, today is the second day of the first annual Pokemon Super Bowl!" Misty said to the audience. "Today, we will be taking the six remaining players and pair them up in random order once again. After that, the first match-up will begin. Now, for those who may've forgotten, the remaining players are, from Red/Blue/Yellow, Articuno, Mew, and Mewtwo, from the Gold/Silver/Crystal side, Raikou, Entei, and Celebi. Now, for the match-ups to be chosen."

The remaining combatants flash in random places across the screen behind Misty. The results are soon chosen.

"The results have been made. The match-ups are, Articuno vs. Raikou, Mewtwo vs. Entei, and Mew vs. Celebi!"

"Ah, I now have a worthy opponent. Excellent! I just need a good strategy." Celebi thought to himself.

"Now, the match-up order will be chosen. Remember, the results are final, and cannot be changed."

The remaining match-ups flash across the screen. The results are soon shown.

"And the first match-up is, Mew vs. Celebi!"

Mew and Celebi float onto the field. After the heated battles, the field ends up having huge boulders from where the pillars were originally. Mew looked at Celebi with a face that couldn't be read.

"I sense that presence of evil when I'm near this one. Could this one be the one?" Mew asked herself.

Celebi stared evilly at Mew. "This one won't be easy." Celebi thought to himself. "I'll have to use my special ability if I want to stand a chance at winning this one."

The bell rings, and the match begins.

Both get into a fighting stance, but neither attack. Both appear to be waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

"Hmm, she's obviously waiting for me to make the first move. Maybe I should see into her future." Celebi closes his eyes, and images appear in his head. "Ah, she'll crack first, and then launch a Shadow Ball after she has teleported from behind me. That's an easy one to dodge."

As predicted, Mew decides to make the first move and uses her teleport ability, she then ends up behind Celebi and launches a black ball. Without even turning around to look, Celebi moves to the side and easily dodges the attack. The black ball ends up leaving a huge crater in the battlefield.

"Unbelievable! Celebi wasn't even looking and dodged the attack as if he saw it coming!" Misty said in disbelief.

Mew was completely shocked by the easy dodge. Celebi stared evilly at her. "You're probably curious as to how I dodged that attack, am I right?" Celebi asked.

Mew just gave him an angry look.

"Thought so! Let's just say that I can see every move you'll make, before you can even make it!"

Great fear entered Mew's eyes.

"If he can predict every move I'll make, how can I win?" She asked herself.

She quickly shook off the fear in her mind, and waited for her opponent to make the next move.

"Hmm, she's waiting for me to make the next move, and this time, she's seems more prepared for it. But when I do, I'll make sure to be ready for her. I'll use my power while charging at her."

Celebi closes his eyes, and went at lightning fast speed towards Mew. In a matrix style move, she dodges him.

"She'll use Flamethrower!"

Mew launches a powerful stream of flames from her mouth. Celebi quickly moves upward and dodges it. He then launches a black ball right at Mew. Before Mew can even notice, she gets hit by the black ball and is sent flying back to the ground. An explosion emits from the impact on the ground.

"Unbelievable! This Celebi must have great skill. It easily dodged that oncoming Flamethrower as if it saw it coming, it then countered with Shadow Ball, and I don't know if Mew survived something that powerful."

Celebi closed his eyes to once again see into the future. "I see that from the smoke, she'll use Ice Beam."

A blue beam came from the smoke right towards Celebi. He made a narrow dodge. With every move Celebi made, the blue beam followed. The blue beam soon hit Celebi and he was incased in a block of ice. He then fell to the ground.

"Amazing, that Ice Beam froze Celebi completely, and if he can't get out within one minute, he is automatically disqualified." Misty said.

Suddenly, Celebi's eyes glow orange, and it launches an orange beam into the air. An orange glow then surrounds the field. It easily blinds everyone. The ice that Celebi was incased in began to melt. Celebi is soon defrosted, and is ready to battle again.

"Looks like that Sunny Day unfroze Celebi! What an ingenious move!"

Mew couldn't see from the bright glow that emitted. It hurt her eyes too much to even look. Celebi then charged a greenish ball from his hands. The ball was then fired in beam form right at Mew. Mew couldn't even see the attack, and was engulfed in the beam. As soon as it ended, she fell to the ground.

"I think that increased powered Solarbeam might've done it for Mew."

"Oh no! Mew!" Mewtwo thought. He then got up from his seat.

Mew struggles to get up.

Celebi grins evilly at Mew. "Goodbye, Mew!" Celebi charges up another green ball from his hand.

Mewtwo suddenly steps in front of Mew. "Stop!" He demands.

Celebi stops charging and looks strangely at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then turns to the judge. "Stop this match right now!" He demanded. "Can't you see? She's in great need of medical attention!"

The judge looks at Mew, and sees that she does need medical attention. She has burns all over her, some of which are so bad, that she is bleeding. The judge then makes a crucial decision.

"Due to the great need of medical attention, Mew is disqualified! Celebi wins!"

There was no cheer as the audience was completely silent.

Mewtwo gently picks up Mew. Mew opens her eyes. "Thank you for stopping the match Mewtwo." She says with as big of a smile as she can make. She then quickly falls unconscious. A Chansey quickly runs onto the field and stops in front of Mewtwo.

"Please, give her the best medical attention possible. She's all I have." Mewtwo said as he handed Mew to Chansey.

Chansey understood and quickly rushed Mew to the Pokemon Center as fast as she could.

"I had forgotten!" Celebi thought to himself. "'Know when to stop.' That was the final lesson my master taught me before he died."

"Celebi!" Mewtwo yelled at him. "How dare you do that to Mew!"

"What?" He said with a bit of a laugh and a smile. "Did I hurt you badly somehow?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Did I hurt one that you love?"

Mewtwo clenched his ball-like fingers in anger.

"That's it, isn't it? I hurt the one that you love. Well I once loved someone too! I loved my master greatly, and humans were the ones who took him away from me! They should all pay for the misery I have suffered!"

"Celebi!" Mewtwo stared angrily at him. "You and I shall battle! Right here! Right now! Winner takes all!"

"You're on, Mewtwo! However, do you realize that you risk your entire team losing?"

"For what you did to Mew, I'll make sure you pay!"

A note is then handed to Misty. "Looks like the judges have made a decision. As the rules say, if for reasons beyond those that we control that two want to battle against each other then all deals that they make will be made. So according to the rules, whoever wins out of these two, will win the Pokemon Super Bowl and the pendant!"

"Bring it on, Mewtwo!" Celebi thought to himself. "I wanted to face you! Once I beat you, I will receive the power that I desire, and then, my master will finally be avenged!"

Will Mewtwo stop Celebi once and for all? Or will Celebi get the power he desires? And will Mew be okay? Find out, next time.

---End Chapter 8---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Interesting turn of events, huh?

Will hopefully have the next one up Sunday.

Until then, please review.


	10. Mewtwo vs Celebi

It's Sunday, and just as I promised... Here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 9 

Mewtwo vs. Celebi 

"Ha!" Celebi said to Mewtwo. "You never should've accepted this challenge. Don't you understand the danger you've put yourself in?"

Mewtwo just stared angrily at him.

"I hold powers greater than you may think. In that battle against your lovely Mew, I was holding back. Now it's time to see what my true power holds."

"You know, I'm not even going to stick around if this match means the very future of the earth!" Misty said as she grabbed all of her belongings. "Someone else can have the job! I'm leaving!" She slams the door. She then opens it back up. "Oh, and you can keep this dirty paycheck!" She then threw a wad of paper right at some guy and slammed the door again.

"Well, I might as well enjoy what's left of this!" The man said and went down to where the audience is seated.

"Hmm, no bell. Why don't you look into the matter, Mewtwo? I want to know why we aren't starting the match."

Mewtwo uses his psychic powers and concentrates on a certain area. After about a minute, he opens his eyes.

"It seems that there is no one doing their jobs."

"I guess that means we can begin right away."

Right at that point, Mewtwo charges up a black ball and fires it right at Celebi. Celebi easily dodges it.

"Ha! I didn't have to use my powers to see that one coming!" Celebi said. "Hmm. Maybe I should. Just to see what's in store for me." Celebi closes his eyes and concentrates on Mewtwo. However, no images seem to enter his mind. "What? Why can't I read into his future? He must be blocking it somehow, but how can he block powers like mine?" He asked in shock.

"Sorry Celebi!" Mewtwo said. "But I know about a Celebi's power to see into the future, and I can easily admit so much psychic energy, that I can easily block it. Sadly, it only works when I'm close enough."

Celebi growled at him. "How dare he block my power! He'll pay for that!" He thought to himself.

Mewtwo then launched a stream of stars right at Celebi, who easily dodged it. Celebi then launched a green beam right at Mewtwo. Mewtwo countered with a blue beam of his own. The attacks battled to outdo each other. An explosion soon erupted from the attacks.

Mewtwo then, from the cover of smoke, charged and punched Celebi in the face. Celebi reared back a little then charged headfirst right into Mewtwo's midsection. Mewtwo stopped himself after a few feet and stared at Celebi.

"You're strong!" Mewtwo said.

"You're strong too!" Celebi said. "Not only with your psychic powers, but physically as well." He then gave him a smirk. "This should make the battle more interesting."

Celebi then launched a black ball right at Mewtwo. Mewtwo countered with a black ball of his own. The collision of the attacks caused an explosion that effected both of them.

They both went flying in opposite directions, but soon stopped themselves.

"Okay, I think it's time I ended this!" Celebi said.

Celebi then opened his mouth, and an ear-shattering screech came from it. Mewtwo covered his ears. The sound soon stopped.

"What was that?" He asked.

Celebi gave him an evil smile. "That my friend, was Perish Song!" He said. "As I speak, the power of Perish Song is slowly draining our health. Soon, we will both fall. However, I think I have ways to make sure you fall first, and so that I stay around long enough to be declared the victor. Once I recover, I will earn the pendant, and this planet shall then cease to exist!"

Only one thought entered Mewtwo's mind. "I can't allow his plan to succeed! Not only does the world depend on it, but Mew's does too! I can't let her down! I must win! Otherwise, everyone is doomed!"

---End Chapter 9---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ohh! Evil Cliffhanger!

Tuesday is when I will post the conclusion.

Until then, please review.


	11. Who Wins the Pendant?

Okay, I'm terribly, terribly, terribly sorry. There is NO excuse for me taking so long to post this and being so lazy. You have my full privilage to flame me to death if you desire it.

Anyways, here it is. Chatper 10: Who Wins the Pendant?  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 10 

Who Wins the Pendant?

"Just a few moves, and this fool will fall before I do!" Celebi thought to himself.

Mewtwo was starting to feel the effects of Perish Song; he was starting to breathe heavily. Upon seeing this, Celebi flew up right in front of Mewtwo. The next thing Mewtwo noticed, he was hit with a bunch of purplish goo. Mewtwo winced in pain as he felt goo being absorbed into his body. He then fell to the ground.

Celebi flew down to him. "If you're curious, I used Toxic on you. However, wild pokemon Toxic is much more deadly then the tame pokemon kind. It seems that you'll be the first to die out of all my victims. How sad!" He said, with the last part sounding like a joke of his.

"I can't allow him to win!" Mewtwo thought.

Mewtwo then launched a stream of flames right at Celebi. Celebi was hit, but was able to move out of the way. Celebi winced in pain as it felt the burn. The burn was quite painful, he had forgotten that his Sunny Day was still surprisingly in effect. However, not long after that hit, the bright glow disappeared.

"Okay, enough messing around! Time to really end this!" Celebi said.

Celebi then launched many seeds from his mouth. Too effected by the attacks to even move, the seeds latched onto Mewtwo. Vines then came out of the seeds and surrounded Mewtwo. The energy was being drained from him.

"Ah! I can feel it! This great power will be more than enough for me to survive the Perish Song!" Celebi thought to himself.

"I can't lose! I must win! Not just for the world, but for Mew as well!" Mewtwo thought to himself.

Near defeat, Mewtwo used what strength he had left and ripped the vines off of himself, which kinda shocked Celebi. Mewtwo then quickly launched a stream of electricity into the sky. The clouds became dark, and a booming noise came from them.

Celebi looked up. "That's his plan? Thunder?" Celebi asked.

Mewtwo then charged up a black ball. As he was charging up, the black ball absorbed bolts of lightning. Then, with all of his might, he launched the attack right at Celebi.

The attack hit. After the attack hit, a thought entered Celebi's mind. "No! How could I have lost? It's... it's... impossible! My... powers... they... failed me! My master... I'm sorry... forgive me..." "I've lost!" He said as he fell to the ground.

Thou proud of his victory, Mewtwo quickly dropped to the ground. The poison was doing him in. A medical team ran in. One of the Blissey gave Mewtwo an antidote via shot. Mewtwo thanked the Blissey.

The one in charge of the competition then came up to Mewtwo. The guy was kinda fat, had black hair and a mustache.

"Forgive me for starting this competition. If I had known it would cause this much trouble, I would've been more strict with the rules." He said.

Mewtwo then stared angrily at him.

The guy sweat dropped. "Anyways, as promised, here is the black pendant." He quickly gave the pendant to Mewtwo and ran out of there as fast as he could.

Mewtwo stared at the black pendant. "I finally did it! I have won the power. It's where it belongs now, and it shall never leave me." Mewtwo thought to himself.

Mewtwo and Celebi were then rushed to the Pokemon Center. Mewtwo was proud of his victory, he just hoped that Mew was okay.

---End Chapter 10---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there ya go. I promise to give you the Epilouge on Tuesday.

Anyways, please review.


	12. Epilogue

Well, here it is at long last. The end of the fic. Hope you enjoy it.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Epilogue 

Mewtwo had recovered nicely and was now walking down the hall, wearing the black pendant. He soon stopped right in front of a room and opened the door. He walked up to the bed that was now occupied. Tears formed in his eyes when he looked at the one lying in the bed. It was Mew. She had bandages all over her. There were wires connected to her that led to a machine that was beeping steadily.

Mewtwo had talked to Nurse Joy. He had a reason to be so sad at this point. Mew was in a critical condition. Nurse Joy said that her condition was so severe, that she might not make it. Mewtwo had come over just when he heard the news.

Mewtwo was quite sorrowful. He thought that thanks to what Celebi had done, he might never see her again. He thought he would never see the beautiful eyes that brought him such happiness in a world that he once considered evil. Never see the smile that brought him such joy. Never hear the voice that always made him smile.

Nurse Joy had explained some of the equipment that he was unfamiliar with, especially the machine that was attached to Mew. It was indicating whether or not her heart was beating. He then heard a different noise from the machine. It was indicating that Mew's heart had stopped. Mewtwo cried tears of great sorrow. He leaned over and cried on Mew's frail body, wishing that she would come back.

Suddenly, the black pendant started to glow, emitting black rays. Mewtwo saw this out of the corner of his eye and stopped crying. The glow spread across the entire room, engulfing it completely. The black light had disappeared as quickly as it came.

Mewtwo then heard the machine make a beeping noise. He was completely overwhelmed by what the pendant had already done. The pendant had somehow brought Mew back to life. He then heard a noise, and found that it was coming from Mew. He then saw Mew open her eyes.

Mew then looked at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo?" she asked.

Mewtwo then wrapped his arms around her and cried tears of joy into her. Mew was shocked by her husband's reaction to her waking up, but she returned the hug nonetheless.

Nurse Joy then walked into the room. Mew and Mewtwo looked at who had entered the room.

"Oh, you're awake!" Nurse Joy said in as calm of voice as possible, making sure that she didn't sound surprised. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, um, good. I still feel weird in my stomach." Mew answered.

"Well don't worry, we'll have the answer for that soon." Nurse Joy then walked up to a closet nearby and grabbed a few things from it. "Now, let's change those bandages."

Nurse Joy asked Mewtwo to leave for a second, and he did so. After Mewtwo had left, Nurse Joy carefully removed the bandage on Mew's arm. Once she removed it, she was completely shocked at what she saw. Mew's skin had no indication of burns whatsoever. In fact, her arm was completely healed. It was as if she was never hurt in the first place.

Mew was just as surprised. Mew knew that she couldn't heal that fast. She wondered if Mewtwo had anything to do with it.

Nurse Joy carefully removed the rest of the bandages, and saw that the burns were no longer present. Completely shocked, Nurse Joy stepped back a bit, she then ran out of the room, overwhelmed by what she saw.

Upon seeing Nurse Joy run out of the room, Mewtwo decided it was okay to walk back in. When he walked in, he found the reason why Nurse Joy had gotten out of there. He saw that Mew was completely healed, no burns at all.

"Mewtwo, I think we need to talk." Mew said.

Mewtwo closed the door and sat down on the bed in front of Mew.

"I think you have something to do with the fact that I'm healed now."

Mewtwo had explained what the pendant did to her. Not only how it healed her, but brought her back to life. She was surprised that she had died, and all it took to make her the way she was, was the pendant.

Nurse Joy then walked back into the room, a bit calmer then she was before. Mew decided then to just get the question that she wanted to ask out of her.

"Um, Nurse Joy, did the test results come back?" Mew asked.

"Oh, uh, yes, they did." Nurse Joy answered.

"And?"

Nurse Joy knew that in her profession, it was best to just tell her patient what they wanted to know.

"Well Mew," she said with a bit of a smile on her face. "You're pregnant."

"What?" Mew asked in shock.

It was only a few days later when Mew left the Pokemon Center. All of the other pokemon that participated were carefully brought back to the wild. However, Celebi had immediately left the Pokemon Center the moment he was healed. Mew and Mewtwo wondered what had happened to Celebi back then. They also wondered if they would ever see him again.

The End

Well, there ya go. Don't worry, there will be a sequal to this story.

It's called Celebi's Revenge.

Expect it Sunday.

Until then, please review.


End file.
